Salvation
by sobouchat
Summary: They Were in Love. They were brothers too and they were apart for years but what if?
1. Chapter 1

_**SLASH! Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Pairing: Edge and Christian, Jeff/Punk, Matt/Amy, Mickie/AJ (possibly more)**_

_**This is a second version of this story, wasnt happy with the first and I added a few more characters. Hope you like it! **_

_**Story of a rescue.**_

_**Joseph Mickens never existed (thank god) so is Henry Monroe. Dave is Batista and he is MEAN =) **_

Jay was freezing. Going to the gym had seemed like a good idea at first, the other good idea would have been to take a sweater or a jacket to get there. The short blonde tried blowing on his hands but with no real improvement. He fastened the pace, not very willing to stay in the dark streets when he knew the neighborhood wasn't safe. There were lots of hookers and their pimps waiting for new victims, as were rapists, man whores, gang members and so on…

He knew a few of them were inoffensive like Aksana, Eve, Kelly Kelly, Evan or Kofi for example. The girls had poor excuses for parents or were immigrants with no money to speak of.

Jason was an orphan, he had to sell drugs for a long time before he had enough funds to open his bar. The Maze was his alternative since he couldn't afford an education. His father had been a bartender for years and an alcoholic for even longer. He'd wrapped their car around a tree when Jason was seven, sending him right in the system. He hadn't been damaged beyond repair though. Unlike other kids Jay Reso was strong; his body was small but his mind was a rock. He had the right instincts; he stayed low and didn't have to fear foster fathers with tastes in little boys. He'd always been handsome, but not a girly kind of kid. He was a strawberry blonde with short spikes, his eyes were blue and sharp; his body more compact than most. He could hear some of the kids cry at night and some days he did too because of Joseph Mickens.

Some people shouldn't be allowed around children and he was the worst person Jay had ever met. His dad was deep drowned in cheap liquor and he used used his fists a bit too often but he never got in his bed. Father Joe as he was called by everyone; was a greasy little man with too much power on his dirty hands. But the guy had a serious problem with keeping his dick in his pants around his "favorites".

The abuse had been taken to another level when Joe had seen Jay put a bit of his food in Zack's plate. The gray haired pervert had taken hold his shirt and threw Jason on the floor where he kicked him in the ribs until the boy puked. All the kids started crying silently but were ordered not to move from their chairs. After getting back up to meet the eyes of his attacker, the little blonde had charged Mickens but the mean beast had a strange amount of vivacity in him for his age. He pushed him aside and in the bathroom where he held his head under the water he had left in the bathtub for a later occasion. He had put so much force in it that the forehead of the boy split and the water turned a sickening pink shade. And all this time, Joseph Lyle Mickens had laughed, like the poor little bastard could stand a chance against him.

In the mean time no one had paid attention to the little brown haired boy with no strength. Zack had been shaken out of his trance. He knew he could die if their "dad" decided it but at this point of his young life, wasn't death kind of a relief?

Zack ran for his life through the garden, his bare feet slipping on the wet grass. He got to their neighbor's house and knocked as hard as he could with his small fists. He almost cried when Thomas Laughlin aka Tommy Dreamer opened it with a kendo stick in his large hands. He quickly explained what was going on and begged him to intevain. Mickens had a lot of ennemies outside of the house so it only took a second for Dreamer to call the cops and check on the group.

Alicia and Michelle were hiding under the table, their hands clasped around their knees while Paige held a butter knife as if her life depended on it. Adam was at Jason's side with his shirt pressed against the wound.

Everything had been a blur for Jason. Except for the fact he had lost his first love that night. The concussion he had suffered that night had been so bad that he had stayed in an induced coma for two weeks. His drugged body fighting hard for Jay to stay alive. And all this time, his memories were his companions. Like how the two blondes had first met in the middle of Hell on Earth, the day Mickens had accepted to sign the papers and took his friend in.

Adam had been sent to Joe's because his mother had died, shot by his stepdad in the chest in front of her son. Henry Monroe had almost gotten Adam too but only grazed his neck leaving lightning shaped scar on his pale skin. Jason remembered talking to him at night, caressing the sensitive pink mark trying to calm him down; preparing him for those times where he couldn't help him the way he wanted and promising him better days that never came. They loved each other more than any words could have decribed. Not lovers, not brothers... It always had been more than that.

Their worlds had been torned apart by grief, by separation but Jason never gave up on the idea that he could find him and love him again. That they would be safe one day. Jason had a thought for him each day, like a talisman. He prayed, in his own words for him to be healthy and happy; although the rational part in him made him think that Adam probably never got the happy end he deserved.

But when hope is all that you have, what more can you let go of..?


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2, people!**

_Found you_

Jason's steps in the wet streets were the only sounds he could hear. He turned around when a gunshot echoed not too far from him. The young man felt his heart race faster and kept on walking when he heard someone running coming his way. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket when a long haired man bumped into him and made them both fall. Reacting quickly, he crawled to his phone and dialed 911.

-"Hey you! Let the phone go or your face will explode in a zillion pieces! Put down the damn thing!" a bulky man covered in tattoos spat, red with anger and veins pulsing on the side of his short neck.

-"Dave, please, this is crazy! I'll never go away again! I'm gonna get back to work, I promise… J-just let him go, he's not gonna tell the cops on you and neither am I, let's go home!" the scared blonde pleaded, crying and shaking in his light outfits. He was tall and thin with a tight shirt showing a black sun on his shoulder and even tighter ripped jeans and converse. He wiped his face and got back up.

"You better not call them on me; I'll get your head ripped off clean. Am I clear?" Dave spat. Jay slowly got back up and pocketed his phone after showing the monster it was off.

He turned one last time towards the younger man and saw something he didn't notice before, a scar in his neck. He blinked furiously not believing his eyes. A fucking lightening on the neck! Jay felt anger rise in his body, he suddenly didn't care about guns, gangs, misery. He wanted Dave's head to crush under his fists. Like anyone who hurt his friend if this beautiful blonde was him than the guy was toast!

Their foster father had been sent to jail and died in a riot a few weeks later leaving his uncaring wife inherit the little he had. After all, in her narrow and damaged mind, as long as he didn't touch her she could live with this mess. Nevertheless if he couldn't have his revenge against the old man than he'd have this beast instead.

-"Hey moron! Did you hear what I said, quit staring at my boy unless you got cash! Now, scram!" Dave was high and enraged by all the shit running through his blood stream. He was shaking, time for another dose, perfect timing for the small Canadian.

-"Yeah… Uuuh sorry, the gun is… Well you know, Kind of impressive… Sorry I'm going… Bye, Dave. Bye… Copeland!" Jay startled the other blonde.

Adam was in a blur, drugs and fear running fast in his body. And there, in the middle of a cold street a bright light appeared. He thought strangers preferred closing their eyes on what happened too close to them. But this man, this normal twenty five year old had been the man he had been secretly hoping to see again for ages.

Jason was the only one who knew his name around here; it was the only good explanation for this…

Dave yelled some more insults but was cut as a hard kick on the arm threw his empty gun in a dark alley. And he didn't see Jay jump and use his thick skull to break his nose either. Then he picked up a brick and punched the bull-like pimp in the ribs and the back for good measure while a shaken up Adam watched the scene.

-"Jay..." the taller blond whispered, making him stop bashing the bigger man. He watched him, trying to regain his calm. The hazel green eyes looking at him in fear and confusion were the only reason he let go of his improvised weapon. He stumbled towards Adam, crying as well with his knuckles all bloodied.

He grabbed his former foster brother, red fingers in golden locks, their foreheads resting on each other's like old times.

-"I'm sorry, Adam. I really am, I looked everywhere for you. I missed you so much Ads!" Adam stared blankly at him, the smell of blood too much to bear; he got away and threw up behind a trash can. He shakily wiped his lips with the back of his hands.

-"I-it's you, isn't it? Jay-Jay? F-for real?" He started crying again. The other man nodded and handed held his hand for him to take when he'd be ready, the man bleeding between them not bothering them very much.

Sirens were heard coming towards them. Jason grabbed the shivering blonde and they ran away, hands strongly attached in the dark streets leaving the horror of the evening behind them. Adam couldn't keep up with the effects of the stuffs Dave had injected him for the night and the lack of food and sleep didn't help either.

"Can't go on, I'm too tired… Don't wanna run anymore." He weakly whined, rubbing his arm and trying to catch his breath.

"My place is close; I think we can walk there. It won't be long. Let's get you warm and clean." Jay said, placing his hand on his shoulder, frightened a little when he felt his bones underneath his fingers.

The walk was silent, both men not really sure about what to do or say and afraid to make the wrong steps. Adam couldn't help but think his long lost friend hid the shame he felt about the wreck he had become. And Jay was afraid to ask what happened in his life that led him into Dave's arms. He got his keys and helped his friend inside the small flat he rented next to his bar. Phil and Jeff were in charge tonight and he waved at his waitresses Mickie and AJ from afar before getting in as well.

The place wasn't big and there wasn't a lot of furniture to speak of. Jason kept a few mattresses for his friends to sleep when they didn't find anything. He was known to help those who needed it even if he had little to give. He tried having food at all times and his place was dry and warm in winter.

At the moment, he was alone with the Hardy brothers and Randy Orton, all were former drug dealers who'd decided to change their ways before they would end up six feet under. Phil was a preacher's son who loathed any poison like tobacco, drugs or alcohol; having learned the hard way drinking parents were amongst the most dangerous and cruelest people on earth. Still he had learn to respect Jay and his friends after seeing how they treated those who were different.

The girls had come from better places but unfortunately, in good neighborhoods, being different and loving differently was a sin and had to be punished. AJ and Mickie had been sent to the same "de-gayfication" camp where… They'd fallen in love. After escaping the Anvill Institute for troubled teenagers run by Mr Neidhart, they'd moved in the city where they met the rest of the group.

Life was hard, they needed to work and they had to –like most of the poor and unluck- do illegal or dirty jobs. Walking the streets, selling meth or smack, dealing guns or stealing from people they fucked. And hope for their health and luck to stay with them.

-"The bar is always open, but it's ok we have our own system. It's easier being a group around here anyway. I'm rambling… What would you like to eat?" Jason asked, not able to stay calm and forcing himself not to touch Adam every three seconds to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

-"Hum… Anything… I don't wanna bother you…" the taller man whispered staying in a corner.

-"Okay… you look like you could do with some meat and veggies… Chicken, tomatoes, salad and… fries! What do you say?! Sounds awesome, right?!" Jay smiled, hoping for the best.

Adam's stomach growled loudly in the silent apartment. Both of them looked surprised for a moment and burst into laughter the next. Adam felt warmer and sat at the kitchen counter.

-"Talk to me… About you… Why a bar? Didn't you wanna go to college and be a teacher or something?" Adam spoke softly, making Jay smile and sigh in relief.

-"Well I kind of bailed on my last family, took back my name along with the rest of my stuff and bye, bye mister Flair. Not that I didnt' lie the guy but he didn't really get me and this habit to change wife every few years. I couldn't keep up with names!" Jay laughed. "I got help from a cop named Kevin Nash, when I stopped dealing. I-I needed the money so we all shared the job, never really been a fan of the dope but I met the others that way. You'll meet them tomorrow. You should get along with them just fine. Huh… While I'll cook, just get comfy. The bathroom is on the left. We have shower or the old bathtub, Kane gave it to me so it's huge but nice when you need it. You'll find anything you need… I'll just get you clothes from Randy… He's a bit… Taller than me, actually." He chuckled, washing his cut knuckles in the kitchen sink, wincing slightly at the sting of the soap on the grazed skin. He led the other man to the room, stealing a Panthera t shirt, a pair of jeans, socks and underwear from Randall's drawer on their way there.

Seeing his friend hesitate in the room, Jay sat on the edge of the tub and invited him to do the same.

-"I know this is a change, I beat up a guy in front of you earlier. Sorry if I scared you but… I just want you safe. I never should have let you out of my sight. I should have tried harder to find you. I want to help because this is all my fault…"

-"It wasn't your fault…" Adam whispered as he sat next to him on the cold material. He placed his hand on Jay's. "You're the only one who ever stood up for me and you did it again tonight. One day, he would have killed me or even worse. You were just a boy, this has never been you fault."

Jay let him rest his head in his hair, turning the waters on.

-"Will you… Help me? You know, like you used to when we were little?" Adam shyly asked. Jay smiled and nodded. They still trusted each other, so he would do anything for him. He helped him get rid of his clothes, cursing under his breath when he saw the needle marks on his limbs and the bruises all over his thin body.

-"I'm ugly now…" Adam whispered, trying to get away from himbut Jason just kept his arms around him and pulled his head in the crook his neck where he cried for a few seconds.

-"You couldn't be ugly if you tried, honey." He said running his large hands in the dirty blonde hair. "Whatever happened, you still are wonderful and you'll never have to do anything you don't want to from now on. You're not alone anymore. You found your family here, I promise."

After a while, Adam was calm enough and he entered the warm water, letting his friend wash him; too tired to do it himself. Jay started humming while he massaged Adam's long mane.

-"What is that song? I like it…" Adam murmured a small smile on his thin lips.

-"It's a song Punk listens to all the time… A perfect circle, Blue… I think. I kinda like it too. Don't tell him though; he's way too arrogant as it is."

They laughed. The older man sighed, not really willing to talk about it but needing to.

-"You know Dave was a pimp, right?" Jay cleared his throat and nodded as he focused on his task and started rinsing the long blonde hair. "What I had to do? And you still want to touch me?"

-"I know of him; he was a client of Randy for a two or three years; violent, unpredictable… I'm not judging Ads because I know how it goes. You're not the only one forced to work for those guys and It doesn't change anything to me! You're still you, and we'll make it work."

-" He made me a whore and a freaking addict! How can you say that you're okay with it? I can't stay here and put you all in danger anyway." Adam gasped, unable to speak correctly . Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the grey tiles on the wall.

-"Punk is an expert in rehab. He can help, he owes me. I'll feed you; clean you, sing you to sleep. I'll do anything I can. But don't give up, ok? And besides, I own a bar. What are the chances some vomit is gonna take the glamour off ?! Your home is here as long as you want it and I'm here too. It will be fine. I'll defend you, you're with me now." Jay said his mouth next to his friend's ear.

Adam turned his head so he could see the crooked smile on those lips he used to dream about. He nodded and left a small kiss on them before leaving a rather stunned Jason next to the bath to dry himself with a towel. The younger man finally came to his senses and exited to the living room.

-"I'm going to call Nash and the others; you can play video games, read or watch TV if you want." Jay stuttered before getting the phone and dialing the old cop. He gave him and Matt the same story minus the abuse in foster care and the kiss. Nash said he'd send Kane finish the job with Dave. The big red monster and his brother Mark Calaway were known to kill criminals as a hobby or even when they had bad breath. They put it as a community service when authorities called them murderers. For Jay, the two giant cleaners were men of exception and murder a matter of opinion.

Punk offered to help in the morning after his shift at the bar. Then the short blonde got to his stove and started to cook, declining Adam's help with a smile and letting him rest in the old couch where he watched some baseball game. They ate listening to the sound of the bar and trying to get to know each other again.

"The kiss was too much wasn't it? You don't swing that way. I'm so sorry." Adam stared at his plate waiting for an answer he probably feared more than any of Dave's blows or insult.

"No, it's not it. It just surprised me… I don't… You know… I never had a lot of relationships, with men or women. I was always looking for you, every day in every street. People never had the patience with me so it never lasted long." He made him look into smoky blue eyes. "And the kiss was very nice."

Adam blushed and bent over the table to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose and helped him clear the table. He tried to hide his shaky hands and his yawn the best he could but helping Jay change the sheets on their bed didn't help. Jay followed Phil's instructions and took water bottles; a bucket and some meds he knew would be helpful and helped him out of his clothes.

The night would be long, Jay thought as Adam fell asleep his body already shaking from withdrawal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Punk had to take his time on that one. If anything happened to this Adam person, it would most likely end up with broken bones and lots of blood. He listened to the uneven breath, his heartbeat racing like crazy in his ribcage.

"Adam? You need to drink this. It is methadone, it's going to help so the fall won't be too hard. You are stronger than you look and we won't let you give up. Trust me because I'm sure I can save you. " Punk said handing him the small container while holding the blone's hand. He could see it would be hard as it had been for others like him but knowing what the guy had been through made him determined to improve Adam's life the best he could.

Adam's mouth was dry; the sheets under his shaky body got completely soaked in a matter of minutes. The liquid was red and thick, tasting a bit like cherry. It kicked in a few minutes later and the fever broke. Phil got a little water in him before he left the room.

Jay was pacing and biting his nail in frustration. Seeing the small dose Punk used on Adam made him jump the man and push him violently against the wall in front of Kofi and Matt. Phil, however, remained calm.

"Son of a bitch! We said no substitutes! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Jason fumed. He released the man from his grip, waiting with difficulty for answers. Phil rearranged his t shirt and chewed on his lip ring; he got a Pepsi out of the fridge and sat down, inviting Jay and the others to do the same.

"I gave him the drug because his body can't go on without a small dose. That's why… He suffers from fever, malnutrition and dehydration. I examined him the best I could and leaving him like this would lead to a total meltdown. His nervous state would induce acceleration of his heart beats and maybe breathing problems. The puking, the sweating and the muscles going wonky is enough of a punishment in my opinion…"

-"He didn't take it, it was forced into him for fuck sake; he shouldn't have to get through this!" Jason yelled. Kofi spoke for the first time in long minutes in his always even and soft voice.

-"Every one, keep it down. Blondie has to sleep, rest as much as he can. And Phil doesn't mean it like that, you know it Jay. We'll go food shopping for you guys, feed him as many times you can and make him drink. Water. Lots of it, like he said. Phil will take your shift as long as it takes for Adam to get better." The African boy patted him in the back and dragged a brooding Matt towards the door. The North Carolinian turned around and stared at the Chicago native.

"And he'll smile while serving booze to drunken people and be happy about it too!" He said with a smirk finally getting a small smile from his Canadian friend as Punk uttered an offended groan.

Adam was in stuck in a bad dream; his body was still shaking despite the meds. He didn't want to stay alone in this small and dark room. The window was covered with deep blue curtains blocking the sunlight, making him feel oppressed even more than he already was. He felt like he was seven again, waiting for Father Joe to come in at night. Waiting for Jay to get his ass kicked trying to defend him against the monster that went bump in the night and entered his bed whenever he felt like it.

He could almost hear his words; smell his sour breath on his skin. He tried screaming but found his voice long gone. His dry sobs echoed against the walls as he felt stomach turned in a never ending evil dance. Before he really registered what was happening, he was bent in an awkward position, filling the bucket left besides his bed. Jay's bed. Jason wouldn't like it when he'd see the mess he made. He wouldn't want him anymore; he would look at him like those guys he met this morning. With pity in their eyes and sadness. He would be disgusted by him, like his clients, like the foster care people.

Jason heard the heaving sounds and ran to him. Adam was clinging to the covers, shaking; his body half on the bed and his head as close to the bucket as he could, vomit dripping from his open mouth.

He made him sit as slowly as he could and went to empty the putrid mix in the toilets before returning to his friend with some cold water and a washing cloth. He took his time, cleaning his face, calming him down with soft shushing sounds like he had done so many years before.

"You're g-gonna hate me, I-I'm bad and dirty. I'm a cheap w-whore. I shouldn't be here, I-I shouldn't bother you. I'm gonna l-leave, now." Adam tried to move away, crying but like the previous night; Jay didn't let go. He kissed his burning forehead and stroked his ACHING back.

"Stop that, it's not your fault. Dave did this to you, Joe did this to you. You needed to be protected and now that you are with us we will protect you!" He whispered with his eyebrows knitted; he placed his lips on Adam's calming him down fast under his touch. He proceeded to administrate some meds from Phil's list to help keep the fever down and the symptoms to a minimum. A few minutes later, the underweight blonde was back asleep with his head on his lap. It didn't take Jason too long to join him, the exhausted bartender resting his chin on his chest.

_The house was always making noise, like in those horror movies where psychos or monsters jumped innocent people when they turned their back to danger. But the blonde boys in their tiny beds couldn't turn their backs on this one. And they knew exactly where it was, what form Evil had taken to make them suffer._

"_Jay, I-I'm scared! Can I sleep in your bed? Please?" Adam begged, tears already forming in his eyes. Jay hated to see these beautiful green orbs wet. He moved under the covers, making space for his foster brother. Adam snuggled against him still shivering in fear. They knew Joe was angry tonight. He always was when one of the kids broke something. A little guy named Oscar had slipped, trying to get mugs from the shelves for breakfast. And he had paid the price; Joe locked him up seconds after the incident and beat the shit out of him with his belt. The boy hadn't been able to go to school after that and was thrown in the basement to sleep with rats for good measure. All kids in the house had walked on eggshells around the old man ever since. But they knew, in their hearts; that one of them would suffer during the night like almost every other night at the hands of a man with a hunger that could be compared to one of an ogre. They waited in the night, to see who would be the next victim. Each creaking sound made them more nervous. The light in the hallway was their hope and each time Father Joe or Mother Moira walked around and their bodies obscured the light; little hearts stopped for a moment._

_Tonight, Adam felt unlucky. He had seen the eerie looks the man gave him before the children went to bed. He watched the light go away, the life escaping him a little as well. Jay cursed under his breath preparing himself to face the stronger adult and his heavy fists._

"_You two, faggots! You disgust me. Adam and your girly attitude, you're a worthless whore! And you, little boy… I'm gonna tame you, you little shit. I hope for people out there you end up in a tree like your father. You are weak, boys. You won't find anyone to defend you out there, except for me." Joe Mickens slurred._

_The old man was enraged, He blindly took hold of a chair left in a corner of the room and threw it at Jay's face who ducked the heavy wooden seat, letting it shatter the window and crash in the garden. The three people in the room froze for a moment. Then, Joseph Mickens screamed getting back to his feet in a second and grabbing Jay's arm and breaking it in a swift movement. The young boy let out an animalistic scream but it didn't stop the torturer. He hit the back of Jay with the belt he picked up on the floor, tearing the tender flesh and leaving red drops on the hideous dirty beige carpet in the room and the hallway where he dragged the broken boy who fought against the iron grip for what seemed like an eternity._

"_You piece of shit have no value, just meat who's going to rot in a cell or die in an alley! This is for the best, trust me!" Mickens said with a wicked smile on his face. He suddenly sent Jason face first on the wall of the staircase dropping to his knees and watching the little body rebound on the hard surface and roll down the stairs like a bloody rag doll._

Jason shouted, sweaty and shivering at the memory. Adam woke up screaming too.

"S-sorry, bad dream… Oh god, Ads… You look terrible." He blurted out. But truth was, the young man felt awful. The screaming only added to the stress and with the combination of the shakes, the fever and the nausea; Adam felt like he was gonna die. And maybe he was, but then again, he'd felt like that before.

"You were dreaming about him, weren't you?" Adam said when his chattering teeth allowed him to speak properly. "I was too, I remember your face… I thought you were gonna bleed to death in that tub. And his face, he looked so happy to have done that to you. And you were so brave and I was… A coward, as usual, the little girly Adam who gets fucked and beaten and is now an official fucking drug addict!" The young man whispered bitterly, staring at the green wall.

"About the time he found us in the same bed, actually." Jay groaned stretching his arm in rememberance. "I don't have many memories about the bathtub incident, the doc said it was the side effects of the concussion. But Nash said they had to take all of you away by force. That you didn't want to leave my side." he said, massaging Adam's scar like he used to when they were kids. When he noticed, the young man tried to take his hand off but long cold fingers pressed against his made him change his mind. They laid there for long minutes, in the damp bed not daring to take their eyes off each other.

"Who's Nash?" finally whispered Adam.

"He is the one person who helped me the most over the last thirteen years. He's a monster who eats more than all of us combined but he is nice and he helped me get get back on my feet after Mickens and again when his friend Ric Flair adopted me. Hell of a guy." the smaller blonde explained

Adam nodded, maybe he'd fear the guy but he still seemed alright next to all those damn rats he had to face who had brutalized him in the last decade.

Lost in contemplation, neither of them heard the front door unlock or the room's door open.

"H-hello guys!" Amy interrupted them. "I didn't want to bother you, but Nash is on his way. They want to discuss, huh, you know… Him!" She said nervously. "I'll take care of him, it's not like it would be a first. Don't worry, I know Punk's program by heart. He used it on Mattie and me, remember?!"

She opened the curtains a little, smiling at Adam. She looked nice and strong with her red hair and badass tattoos covering her arms. And if the blonde had been into women, maybe he would be attracted by those beautiful curves and cat eyes of hers. She went and placed a kiss on his forehead and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am Amy, Matt's girlfriend and your nurse for this evening… Apparently! Nice to meet you, Blondie! He is prettier than you Jay-Jay! I like him already!" She stroked his hair, smirking at the shorter Canadian.

"Go suck a duck! I'm glad to be the unprettier one!" Jay said as he got up with an apologetic look for his friend. "I'll be back before she smothers you with her boobs! I don't want you to end up like Matt!" He laughed before receiving a pillow on his face.

"Okay, now away with the irony and sarcasm; you're gonna need it when papa Kevin will arrived. He was pissed to hear his "son" had Batista all bruised and bloody. Calling the Brothers of Destruction is not really something he is at ease with, you know that.

Jay shivered at the thought. The brothers were respected and feared but his adoptive father was way worse sometimes. Flair and his wife number four; Jackie adopted Jay after the Mickens episode. The man was tough on his kids and Jason didn't really like him but he had tried. He was honest of course, but cold with those who loved him. Jason spent most of his time with Nash at the station, with his private space in a corner where he could see everything that was going on and learn whatever he could use when he'd leave. How did people think he sold drugs for years without any of them getting caught…

Saving people was a hard job he also learned in that dirty place. Of course Jackie and Ric weren't exactly happy to see him there but they figured he wasn't a burden for them in the meantime. Nash was the one who helped him getting his place, open the bar and taught him how to avoid trouble with local gangs. The old man probably saved his life half a dozen times without even realizing it.

Jay stepped in the shower in a hurry; mentally preparing himself for the ass kicking that was coming his way. He scrubbed his skin massaging his bruised hands that were still purple and red, reminding him of the worthless life he almost took the night before. No one ever told him all lives were worth something. Maybe his mother would have if she'd lived long enough and didn't die after giving birth to him instead.

Loud knocking sounds startled him, almost making him slip on the wet tiles. He grabbed a towel and poked his head out the bathroom door, asking Amy to get it while he dressed.

"You little bastard come and get the door yourself or I'll break it!" Nash was really, REALLY pissed. The man jumped around, putting old clothes on and ran to open it before the giant had his door completely destroyed. He stared and gulped at the massive man with his long silver waves; if looks could kill he'd been struck right there and then.

"Hey, Nash…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes: Orton is with Morrison. Parks is Abyss and grandma Mae is Mae Young also, last minute thing. **_

The entry of the old man had left a very noticeable bruise on Jay's cheek, Nash was pissed. Until he heard who this shit was all about. The kid in that house, the one his son had been looking for all this time. And what a poor creature he'd become.

"_So, explain to me, boy! What the fuck was that! Mark Told what you had done to that guy, he was destroyed! Spill, NOW! I deserve to know the truth! Or should I ask your friends?Orton almost ended up in one of my cells, last night by the way. He called it a "distraction", bashing a guy's head in a windshield right at the other side of the street where our friends Mark and Glenn were getting rid of your problem… Interesting way to spend his evening, don't you think?! And look at me while I'm talking to you! He was his dealer for ages and you knew the guy well, you knew how he treated his people and how violent he was so why in fucking hell, did you get in a fight with him?! You could have been killed! You would think after the way you ended up in our care, you'd pay attention to details like a mountain on steroids with powder in his nose, smack in his blood and a big fucking Glock in his hand!" Nash's rant seemed to smack Jay's head down on the table as he hid it in his hands._

"_I know, I know… But… This is different… I-I found him, Pa… It's Adam, my Adam and I finally got him back. He's in the room with Amy… He's in a bad shape and I don't know how long he's been with Batista but he… Damaged him… He didn't speak much yet but Pa, please understand. I didn't plan all this, it was like I saw red… Had to protect him… It felt good. I'm sorry but I didn't want you involved in case it would go wrong." He was on the verge of crying but didn't give in, knowing the old man wouldn't approve of it._

_Nash just got up from the couch and put his beer on the table. His face was unreadable._

"_Show me the kid, Jason. Now." _

_He followed Jay to the dim lit room. Adam was buried in the covers, Amy had changed the bed to keep him warm and made some iced tea she tried to make him drink with little success. He looked like shit. Adam still had to deal with stomach problems and dehydration even if his fever had gone done quite well. He was high from the methadone and scared by his dreams wich meant resting was a problem too. Reality was, they were all afraid they could lose this fight._

_Nash approached the bed and kneeled down with a grunt after Amy joined Jay near the door. The old cop took his pulse and looked at the traces on his arms and legs. He could see the young blonde's bones, by the time he would be done with Punk program he would weigh less than a feather. He remembered that night, holding Jay in his arms and listening to the other kid cry in agony, afraid the smaller broken blonde would die before help got there. In the end, child services had taken him away, struggling and still screaming, stealing him in the night, away from his only family. He hadn't changed that much. When he opened his eyes and stared at him, Kevin could see these hazel green eyes, like a forest in the end of the spring that haunted his nights for the last thirteen years. They had looked for him everywhere, in any file they could think of but to no avail. And now that he'd finally stopped looking and started a business and got friends… He had found the man he loved. Because, that was a certainty for the old man… That long haired mess, squirming in pain in the bed was the love of his son's life… _

"_I'm calling Jericho and Michaels, he needs hospital stuffs. They owe me one. Shawn will do it for me. Your friend needs more than Punk's methadone. He's no doctor…" He pushed Jason next to Adam and asked Amy to go get the others as soon as she could. His boy would need his friends during this otherwise he'd break, as strong as he thought he was, he wasn't invincible._

"_Isn't Jericho a shrink? Why would we need him?" Jay asked, holding Adam the best he could as he was tossing and turning in pain against him._

"_He worked with addicts for a long time, could help even if I don't like the guy that much! Or maybe your friend won't even need him, but I prefer to be sure. Shawn is a good doctor, he can help better than your nerdy friend!" Nash got out to make his calls. Phil and him never got along that well and his preachy methods didn't help since Nash liked his beer and never went to Sunday school. _

"_He reacted better than I expected!" Amy said in a whisper. "I thought he was gonna rip you apart… I'm kind of disappointed." She put a cold cloth on Adam's forehead and chest trying to calm him down. The young man breathed better and even smiled at Amy when she joked. _

"I-It's not s-so funny w-when you know h-he almost d-died w-when we were k-kids…" Adam looked at Jay who smirked.

"Me? Dying, I'd never do that! It's so rude!"

Amy and Adam laughed as Jason placed his lips on the sweaty man's cheek. Nash reentered the room and took a chair to talk to them, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Adam, do you remember me? I'm Kevin Nash; we met a long time ago. I'm here to help you kids getting out of this mess! I called a doctor, he's gonna help. He'll make sure you're monitored and stuff. You won't have to hurt so bad and it's not hospital."

Jay nodded and smiled to Adam who rested his head on his stomach, trembling in fear. He hated doctors. They lied and used needles on you, gave you bitter meds and judged you for everything you did, liked or looked like.

"It's okay. Shawn is nice, he helped us before and he won't try and screw you over, angel, I promise." Jay ran his hand in his hair to calm him down. His phobia concerning doctors hadn't disappeared apparently. One of the things he still knew.

"Hello perverts! What are you up too, people? Four people in a room at night, some would say it's not really the most Christian thing to do." A purple head poked in the room, startling every person around. A laughing man entered, with the craziest light green eyes Adam had ever seen. "Ooooooh so, you're the secret! Matt called me so I got back from hospital as soon as I could. Lots of autopsies today! Parks says hi, by the way!" He said, taking Adam's clammy hands in his. "I'm Jeffrey! Nice to meet you, Blondie! Punk will be here soon, he was looking for a parking spot. Matt is emptying the fridge and Mor was picking up Orton at the station when I left my reports, he should be here soon."

"So let me get this straight, figuratively speaking of course, working with dead people is less disturbing for you than Matt eating his weight in cheese and chicken?" Amy laughed on her way to stop her boyfriend before he committed suicide by indigestion.

"And how can Parks say hi to us, if the guy is mute?" Jay shook his head, watching Nash smile for the first time since he'd got here. There were more movements around the kitchen and some screaming about cookies and murder before a very frightened Shawn came in, his face blocked with monitors, and some leather bags.

"Hi, this is a crowded place you have, Jason! And what's with Punk and his cookies anyway?!" the older man said, his long hair sticking in various directions. "Let's get this party started, before we get critically injured because of our taste in food, shall we!"

"I'm gonna get away from the needles… I'm not… What, it's not because I help getting dead people to the Morgue and cut them open that I like living people getting probed with sharp needles! I was into pills and powder! Yuk! By the way, Jericho got a bloody nose cause he ate a cookie!" Jeff hopped out the bed and ran to Phil leaving four stupefied men behind him.

"I'll never know why these people are your friends and Chris, well… So, Adam! Now is the time where I plug this in! It will monitor any heartbeat or blood pressure and tell us if anything goes wrong, safety first, alright?! I'll put an IV in your arm to feed you and hydrate and some vitamins you need to get you back to your feet. I'll get you tested for the usual diseases and I'll call you for results as soon as I have them. I won't be on your back, I don't judge but it's better to know before you do anything… Private, you know?!" Shawn muttered, uncomfortable. "I have some Metamizol, Ibuprofen, Paracetamol and Aspirin for you to take if you had to deal with any pain, it happens… These products are non-addictive so you won't get hooked or high on it. Do you have any questions to ask me? Anything we can help you with?" He quickly added too afraid to watch the short haired blond or the man who protected him. His boyfriend was a cop too but Hunter was nowhere as scary as Kevin was, or his friends…

"C-can you d-do it now? I want to h-heal q-q-quickly!" Adam smiled despite the pain, holding Jason's hand tightly against his heart. It was a weird and kind of funny situation to look at from the outside. Yesterday, he was forced to fuck for money, didn't have the right to eat or sleep for as long Dave didn't want him to. He didn't want to live anymore and he wanted to run away to oblivion. And today, he was struggling to live, in the arms of the man he had been desperate to see again. He was fighting for him and for others he barely knew. To see Punk look at him with a smile on his dark face, to ask him why he loved cookies so much. To ask Jeff why he dyed his hair purple. To hear Amy make bad jokes about Jay. To ask Nash, how Jay was when he was a real teenager. To get to know all those other people he had heard about in the last few hours: Mickie, A.J, Kofi, Matt, Mor, Orton and even that shrink guy, Jericho… And kiss Jay again… And again. Feel him against his skin at night, always warm… No. Still, warm.

Jason couldn't believe what he just heard. His stomach fluttered in his chest for he was finally sensing some fight in him, something else than pain and resignation. He pressed another kiss on the trembling lips.

"I am so proud of you, angel." He whispered as Nash helped the doctor set up his equipment and locked eyes with him as the older man used his needles on his friend. After Shawn used sedatives; he got to sleep in seconds with a tensiometer and some electrodes on his narrow chest to watch his heart. It was a sinister sight for the younger man who just stood there, finally letting go of his tears with a huge hand belonging to an even bigger man in his back. Now wasn't the time for Nash to reprimand him on his sensibility.

"I know it's hard. I lived it with you. You were twelve, small in your big bed. But you lived! You fought for him like he is fighting for you right now. He went through a lot but he lived! And I bet you something, it was because he was secretly looking for you, waiting…" Nash said, lost in his thoughts.

Jay wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just, I'm tired. I feel guilty… And I… I…" he stuttered.

"If you promise me more sugar sweetness and less kicks in the face, we can totally talk about this!" Jericho groaned.

"You love him more than life itself and you don't want him to die?" Punk calmly said from the door frame he leaned on. "I've known you for seven years, I had time to figure it out, buddy! And I'm not nerdy, you silver freak!" He smiled brightly, giving Jason a one arm hug until his friend laughed.

"In two days top, your Adam will be fine. Still a bit soar but you will finally have some real time together. You better rest because you look ugly right now, man!" Matt entered the room, giving Punk his most diabolical smile as he ate the last cookie, earning a slap from Amy.

"And you'll prepare him for the rest of them. Mickie and AJ send their love to their favorite boss! They'll bring some fruits and veggies from grandma Mae. Nice isn't it."

"I don't deserve you guys!" Jay said as he led them all out the room and to the bigger kitchen.

"And don't you forget it, little brat!" Michaels said as he packed the medical stuffs he used. He patted him on the back before he left. He had enough excitement for today. That's the reason he worked with old people, less drama. The only bad thing was the diapers and the smell. And death, but expected ones.

"Amy, you're the nurse. I already called Trish to tell her to exchange your shifts so you can take care of those two. Goodnight, people!"

As he left, Orton and Morrison arrived with their arms filled with bottles and snacks.

"We're late but we've got food and alcohol! And our friendship! Punk you shut it, he needs to get drunk and sleep! Look at him!" Morrison said, worries written all over his face. He dropped his treasure on the kitchen counter before hugging a very dazed Jason in his arms. Orton waved, still silent with his eyes on the silver fox.

"It's alright Orton; I won't hold it against you. I don't approve but I understand your reasons. Just try not to push Hunter's buttons. He already wants your head on a platter; let's not serve it just yet."

"First off, he already had him and deserved to be castrated. And second, his head belongs to me." John pouted, nuzzling his head against the tanned skin of his lover's chest. Randy almost imperceptibly nodded his approval to Nash.

"I'm leaving you to your drinking to serve our already comatose clients! I saw what you were like when you're drunk and I'm not in the mood!" Punk said as he grabbed his jacket and keys on his way out.

"But you like taking advantage of me, when I'm drunk... See ya, baby!" Jeff said, blowing a kiss towards him before he left.

"I-I love you guys… But, huh, Adam is… Out and I-I don't feel like having booze, right now..."

"Come on Jay! You won't sleep unless you're drunk out of your mind! We know it, you know it and I will take care of him. Don't be too loud though, he's asleep not deaf!" Amy said bringing some books and her I Pod. "Have a nice hangover guys!"

The boys were rather calm even with their big doses of vodka. Probably, the fact that there was a man laying in a chemical slumber in the next room didn't help. Jay just watched the level of his bottle go down with a sad smile on his lips.

"Someone needs to cuddle…" Jeff whispered, holding the blonde against him, tickling him a bit until his smile got bigger.

"Not such a good company, huh?" Jason whispered in a tired and slightly drunken voice.

"That's ok, we just want you to drink so you can sleep and stop that big brain of yours for a little while. If we wanted you to laugh with us we would have used beer! Would have been cheaper!" Matt smirked before clinking his bottle with Orton's.

"Amen, my friend! To our mission tonight, shut Jay-Jay's brain down for the night!" John added his to the other two as Jay shook his head and let the liquor burn down his throat and warm his worried heart.

A few hours later, all men present were sleeping on the floor next to empty bottles and snack bags. John was curled against his lover who had placed his tattooed arms around his waist. Jeff had his head on his brother's stomach and his feet touched Jay's who laid on the couch, hugging a pillow.

_Jay needed a shower, he felt weird and hot but someone was already under the warm stream. And he was handsome, blonde and all legs; the ones he dreamed for years. The young held out his hand for the shorter man to take. Jason smiled and took it, gasping in surprise when the wet man pulled him under the water and got him and his clothes soaked seconds._

"_W-what are you doing?" Jay asked with a big smile on his face. Adam answered him, their lips almost touching, but not yet._

"_I'm getting cleaned, baby! Will you help me?" The long haired beauty put his friend's hand on his hip and placing kisses on his cheeks, ears and nose._

"_You're teasing me, that's not nice you know…" Jay said in a husky voice, his hands exploring the other man's back. There was no rush and he wanted to feel him and learn him as much as he could._

"_What can I say; I like my man to wait…" Adam whispered, before capturing his lips for a deep kiss, his naked body rubbing against the wet fabric and making him moan in his lover's mouth._

"_I want you so much, Angel." Jay whispered. "I waited so long for this."_

_Adam laughed a little, struggling with the reluctant shirt, winning by revealing the nice honey like skin underneath. Working together, the jeans and boxers made an all blue pile in a pool out the glass cubicle._

_Adam pushed him under the water again licking his chest and biting him a little, making him gasp and groan under his touch. He squirmed under his touch, Adam's hands strong on his stomach watching his every move while he worked his way down on him._

_Jason's cock was leaking, throbbing in need inches away from that lovely mouth of his._

"_Tell me what you want, how do you want me?" Adam said kissing his thigh, earning a whimper from the man._

"_I want your mouth around me; I want you to taste me…" Jay closed his eyes and gasping loud when Adam licked the side of his shaft. Feeling his shiver, he did again on the other side before lightly sucking on the tip. He swirled his tongue around the hard flesh and growled around it. The vibration sent shivers all over Jason's body making him thrust in the soft cavern. Adam let him hit the back of his throat, finding joy in the noises produced by his friend. _

_After a few seconds, he started bobbing his head up and up. Jason's pleasure was like a ticking bomb threatening to explode any minute. Adam stopped and stroked the head with his thumb and smiled at his flushed boyfriend._

"_Come for me baby, I want to taste you." _

_Those words triggered the bomb in his belly as he spurted his essence inside the willing pink mouth. Jason looked down and took in the view. He pulled his lover in a deep kiss and slid his tongue across his lips to get a better taste of himself._

"_Jay… Jay" _

"Jay! Wake up, man!" Jeff jumped on the couch, waking up his friend who bolted out and on the floor like jack out of his box.

"What! What happened, what is it!" Jay yelled feeling his heart racing. Jeff was laughing his head off, along with the others.

"Daddy Jay had a wet dream! I didn't even know you could!" John said sitting on the coffee table. He handed the shorter man a glass of water and aspirin. Jay looked down at the tent in his pants and sighed.

"Want one of us to take care of that?" Jeff asked, startled when the front door slammed.

"I knew it; you want him to fuck you! God, if you weren't my friend I'd kick you in the face!" Punk scoffed, making them all laugh even harder.

"What the hell… Oh… Forget it! I'll jack off in the shower before I go see Adam." Jay sighed before he left his crazy friends behind. It was hard to deal with Phil's jealousy any day of the week but impossible to do it with that damn hangover and a hard on. Of course, the Chicago native had his reasons since Jason and the younger Hardy had been together. But it had been years and they didn't mess around together anymore. They had been good friends but horrible lovers. Jeffrey needed more attention than the Canadian was able to give him, too absorbed by his search for his first and true love.

The blonde entered the cubicle, the reminder of his dream keeping him hard. He let water run down his shivering body and let his fingers rub his chest and stomach first before he slid his hand loosely around his member. He let pleasure build slowly, images of Adam in mind. He braced himself on the wall as he pulled harder on himself, his thumb on the tip sending electricity in his body before he came harder than he thought he would, resting his forehead on the cold tiles of the wall.

He cleaned himself, watching his cum washed down the drain. When he finally got out the bathroom, he faced a smiling Amy. She opened the door and dragged him next to the bed. Adam was still lying there, the tubes removed from his arms. Awake. And smiling.

"Hi…" Was all Jay could say, making the older man laugh a little.

"Hello to you too, I heard you had a rough night?" Adam invited him to sit beside him.

"Well, this is my queue boys! I'll take care of my man and call Michaels and Nash to give them the heads up!" And with that the redhead was gone, leaving them alone and staring at each other like it was the first time they saw each other.

"It worked, like… It is a miracle…" Jay whispered caressing his friend's arm and hair. The long haired man nodded and kissed his lips. "Yes, it is. But you're a much better miracle to me." Adam said kissing him again.

_Soooooo. I said I'd take my time, but dreaming is harmless, right? So I gave you a bit of a preview… And I like the metaphor of the shower scene… Not a… Christian thing to do…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, let's face it. I'm good with the slash and this **_

"Are you sure? I'd like to be there for the first session… Just to be sure and we have to get Shawn after work… The bar can survive without me a few more days, you know!" Jay half pleaded. Yet the man in the bed looked at him and firmly pointed at the door.

"I'm gonna eat and sleep and read all day, very uninteresting activities baby. That's why you get across the street and talk to other people; restock all your liquors and beer… And all those sexy barmen stuffs that you do! Go! NOW!" Adam smiled as he saw Jay about to whimper and get on his knees to plead his cause.

"But I like watching you sleep, shower with you… Can't I stay? It's my place after all, you know… I could ask AJ and Mickie to replace me or make fun of Punk by asking him!" Jason pouted, sitting back on the bed. He crawled on the sheets and kissed his boyfriend to try and convince him.

"Can I borrow you phone, please?" The long haired Canadian asked waiting patiently for a confused Jason to hand his phone over. He searched in the phone book for a special number.

"I'm gonna ask Nash what he thinks about it, alright?" He laughed as Jay dove in bed and threw the device in a corner of the now cleaned room.

"I'll go, I'll go! Fine, tyrant! Be happy, I love you!" the short haired sighed rolling on his back before he was pulled into a deep kiss. In a matter of seconds, he was on top of his lover, his tongue tasting the sleep on his lips. Adam opened his pants and slid a hand in his underwear searching for the semi hard cock and stroking it slowly as it turned harder and harder in his fist.

"You d-don't have t-to… Aaaaaaah…" He moaned against his lover's neck, fisting his hair to keep his balance.

"I know, but I want to see you come for me… You look so handsome like that." Adam whispered in a hoarse voice, licking the shell of his ear. Jay smiled and tucked his lover's pants to reveal his own length hard on his tummy, waiting for him.

"And you didn't say anything…" Jason said, kissing his shoulder and chest, feeling the man under him shiver in anticipation.

"I don't think that's the right thing to do, I don't want you to catch anything." Adam whispered, turning his head away. He felt a hand forcing him to look at Jay, directly in those grayish blue eyes he loved so much; this nose slightly bumped since childhood and those thin lips surrounded by that blonde stubble he refused to shave. Adam couldn't blame him, he looked way sexier that way, a bit threatening even.

"I won't because there is nothing to catch, I'm sure… And this is nothing, compared to what we'll do when we get the thumbs up from Shawn later." The shorter blonde purred, making Adam smile a little against his lips before a strangled cry escaped his throat. He couldn't help but feel pleasure running through him, while Jay kissed and bit his neck slightly, careful not to hurt and rubbed their cocks together.

"This is sooo… Aaah. Good, it feels so good. I don't… Unngh don't stop, please!" The long haired blonde cried, writhing on the bed with his eyes half closed. His blurry vision did allow him to see something he wasn't used to. The man on top of him was smiling, a genuine smile devoid of any evil intentions. Someone who'd never take advantage of him, unlike all those people who paid Dave for his services. It was no creepy sex in dirty bathrooms with his veins filled with shit and a stranger's dick burning his insides for the seventh time in a row.

It was a firm but gentle touch, eyes carefully analyzing each twitch of his lips or contraction in his body to give him as much pleasure as he could. Something Jay thought Adam deserved and something Adam thought he'd never get. He felt his climax approaching and cried his lover's name as they both shot their loads on Jason's hand. Both men lost themselves in a kiss, forgetting the world around him until the forgotten phone rang in the corner where it laid. Jay tripped and almost fell trying to get it in his dirty hands.

"Where the fuck are you, Jay? This bar belongs to you, boss, get your ass out here!" Orton's deep voice sounded like thunder in the small device. The older Canadian gulped and just hung up before watching his spent and laughing boyfriend trying to gather his pants like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'd clean a bit before I go if I were you, baby. You, huh, can't shake anyone's hand right now." Adam pointed his digits, still coated in transparent goo. Jay made a face, ran to the bathroom with his jeans caught between his hips and knees to get rid of it, fixed his clothes and kissed his lover before he went to work.

In the meantime, in a warehouse on the docks a group of thugs and mafia members were looking at pictures. You would think watching photos looks pretty much inoffensive but in this case, Ted Dibiase sr. had plans for the men in the captures.

"This is the guy who whacked Dave? Are you serious? "Steve laughed throwing the image on the large table. You could see small, short haired blonde holding hands with the former prostitute who worked for his friend. The man didn't look like a threat but from what Kane had said in front of Evan, his favorite twig; the blonde was capable of extraordinary things when it came to fighting bigger people.

"Well, we need to send a message to this little bastard and his posse. Now don't we, Teddy?"

The young man aprroached his father with a sinister smile.

"Don't worry father, Cody and I will take care of it!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know I didn't really introduce Evan and he is a snitch. (I like Evan, I swear )but I needed him for this ... Sorry**_

Evan leaned against the wall with a cigaret lit between his teeth. He could see what was happening in the bar. And he wondered if what he was doing was right.

After all this Adam guy never harmed him and Jay helped him whenever he needed a job or a place to stay. But he loved Teddy, he was so different and made him feel important. He didn't even mind Cody or all his dangerous looking friends, he just hoped it would be over soon and they could move away from this hell hole.

He always dreamed about having a good house in the a quiet suburb with no seringes in the garden or gangsters who shot people for money when they came back from work. He didn't want to end up like his mother. He remembered less and less of her but he could still picture her heart shaped face and thick brown hair. He shook the image of the only woman he had ever loved, because he it meant thinking of her death and the few years he had spent with with his grand father after that. He never knew who his father knew and the old man had been the only father figure he had had. But the thing was that the pas was past and he had said and done stuffs he felt bad about like fucking strangers for money and selling drugs or information to just stay alive.

He was small even if he was agile and flexible and that pleased lots of men in this god forsaken town. To sin was to live and he had a lot to pray for at nights.

The young man decided to enter the Maze and collect a bit more info for his man tonight, hoping that Kane wouldn't be there. The red monster was a mean murderer who liked his lovers young and small. Evan couldn't bring himself to think of what would happen if the giant knew he sold his bedroom revelations to the bad guys. He would probably end up in a trash container or in the filthy water of the bay. The psychopaths had their ways and Kane's were so awful Evan got nightmares just hearing about them.

However the bar almost empty. Old Harley was passed out in a corner along with some of his friends and Punk was muttering something about killing old men during their sleep with empty liquor bottles and ropes. But Evan didn't stop to ask how he was going to operate, he was only interested by the handsome bartender in the back.

"- Need any help?" he asked as eagerly as he could. He tended to be a little edgy since he traded Jason for one more night with Dibiase's son.

"- Hey pretty man! Nope! I am fine." The blonde smiled, handling a case of beer bottles to Phil.

"-So, I wanted to ask... Can I work for you? Cause it's been ages and I kinda need the doe right night now..." He stammered while picking another case . "Besides, I heard you have a boyfriend now so I figured you would like making time for him and the clients like me, I could bring more of them here." He talked faster, not daring to breathe fearing that it would make the older guy change his mind.

"Even if this is still MY bar, people... Yes Evan, you are welcome to help. But I am a bit short on cash these days, all I can give is a bed and a meal. The blonde growled as Punk and Evan laughed.

-"It is fine, I was gonna ask for your pancakes anyway, I can't wait to meet the fabulous Adam every one has been talking about!" Evan smiled.

-"And he will be glad to have someone new to talk to because this one has kept him in his cage for way too long." Randy Orton snickered, the tall man who was nicknamed "the Viper" had let himself in so silently even the best of his friends shivered. The Man definitely knew how to make an entrance.

-"Overreacting much? You jealous?" Jason laughed.

Punk kicked his arm lightly.

-"Like you two don't spend hours kissing and talking and touching all the places dirty and clean of your canadian bodies..." He sighed dramatically. " I want to be touched... But all I can have is frustration since my baby is working all the time and, and... Oh God, it has come to that... Fantasizing about Your sex lives..." He moaned and got to the back to tidy up and probably cool down in the cold room.

-"I don't get why people always have the need to have only one person in their beds... John and I never had this kind of problem. Right, Evan?!" Orton had a verocious smile on.

The brunette laughed nervously while nodding. He never felt at ease around Randy and he doubted anyone could. He had seen those large hands at work in and out the bedroom and the result had never been pretty if he had chosen it. Their owner often reffered to himself as an artist in those situations, that alone put fear in some people's minds.

-"I can hardly say otherwise. I mean, let's face the facts here. I'm a... You know... What I do for a living means a lot of different people... Even girls... " Evan started.

"O god, I can't think about you being... The boy of the situation, it's so weird..." Orton said with a quizzical look to Jay. But the blonde juist shrugged and served his usual speech on the matter.

"You know how it is for me. I have one love, he is a man and it is the way it is. I told you to try and find what makes you happy. Girls, boys or a shemale... I don't give a damn, I swear. I just want you guys healthy and happy!"

"Thanks, mommy!" Orton laughed.

The door opened and Jeff came in only seconds before Punk got back and jumped like a happy dog in a rut.

Not before long they were rolling on the floor and were making out as if this day was to be the last.

"Well, this is love..." Jay growled, thinking Shawn still didn't give him the thumbs up and that having Adam naked every night and not be able to do more than cuddling was testing enough. The young man seized a bucket of ice and emptied it's content on the heated couple.

"Heyyy, not cool Jay-Jay!" Jeff pouted. "Let's go baby, I need a hot shower and you completely at my mercy." And off the pair was.

"Punk didn't even scream at you" Evan said. "I thought straight edge was also about not having sex so much and stuffs."

"Straigtedge versus Jeffy's sexy ass, like Brooks would stand a chance." Orton laughed.

"Let's remain sane and get back to work, shall we?" Jason shivered. He liked to hate it. Life was good with drunks who got their booze whenever they wanted and paid almost every time. And he had his friends, all so different and his Adam he wanted so eagerly to get back to.

Yes life was good at the moment...


End file.
